I Gave You All
by coolstorybroski
Summary: Slightly AU. Based off of a dream I had last night. "We need to make a run for it." Noah Puckerman stated as he walked back and forth in front of the group.


Okay so this was kinda based off of a dream I had last night. I normally don't write fics. They take up a lot of time. A LOT of time. I totally would right all the time if I could. But I don't want to start a fic and promise to update only to have you guys be waiting like four months for once chapter. But I kinda just wrote this after my last class today because I dreamt it last night. I don't know. Whatever. I actually could write more if you guys wanted. We'll see. One-shot for now.

"We need to make a run for it, "Noah Puckerman stated as he walked back and forth in front of the group. His leader-like tone and stature caught the attention of everyone sitting around in somewhat of a circle. They all knew he was right. They couldn't stay barricaded in the choir room anymore. They had run out of food and supplies last week. They officially ran out of food three days ago when Quinn made Rachel eat the last can of chicken noodle soup that she had hidden.

Quinn's eyes had locked onto Rachel's as soon as Puck made the obvious statement. A silent agreement came to place as they continued to hold the gaze, faces expressionless. Rachel already knew that that meant that Quinn was going to stay with her and never leave her the minute they step out of the choir room. She knew that Quinn loved her. She knew. She'd known it all along.

She but her lip as soon as she broke their connection. She looked away knowing full well that her action would cause Quinn's face to turn from emotionless to sad in a heartbeat.

They never got to talk. Quinn never got to tell Rachel how she felt. All because of this stupid virus. Guess it didn't really matter because once Jacob Ben-Israel came busting through the choir room doors yelling, "We're all gonna die! It's the end of the world!" Quinn had gone into protector mode. It had only been Rachel and her in the room. They'd been standing in silence, facing each other, waiting for Quinn to gather up the courage to say what she brought Rachel to the room for. But what Quinn never said ended up being something she proved with her actions, going out of her way since day one to make sure Rachel was safe and healthy, hiding food just to make sure Rachel had something to eat when the general supply ran out, being overly cautious and protective when they went scouting through the school for supplies, holding her/being strong for her after they watched Mr. Schuester die.

Even after Quinn never said it out loud, Rachel knew. And Quinn knew that Rachel knew. Quinn knew that Rachel cared for her too and knew that Rachel was scared. But what she didn't know was why.

Call her crazy, but Rachel WAS scared, not in the way that you might think. Sure, who wouldn't be scared about the fact that they could die any second. But that's not the kind of scared we're talking about here. Rachel was scared to be with Quinn because she was afraid what the others might think. She was afraid that it would affect their group in a negative way and cause some sort of dysfunction and then the group would fall apart. She was scared of many things. She was just scared okay. But she had no reason to be. She just kept finding excuses not to be with her. And so they rarely interacted. They rarely talked. And it was killing Quinn.

They'd taken the rest of the day to gather up all the supplies they still had and could still use and waited for the morning to come. When it did, it found them in huddled in a circle once again while Quinn found Rachel's eyes.

"Are you guys ready?" Sam's question hung in the air for a few seconds as everyone looked around at each other. Quinn never took her eyes off of Rachel's.

As soon as they all stepped out of the choir room, chaos ensued. A hoard of the infected came charging towards them and that set a bunch of the group into a panic, including Rachel. But Quinn never faltered until turned her head towards where Rachel was, desperately trying to find the girl, trying to find the girl's hand so she could pull her away to safety.

But she failed.

After carefully but frantically looking throughout the whole school, Quinn decided to go to where the group had decided that everyone would meet up, Mercedes' House. Her dad was a dentist and so you'd imagine their house would be pretty big. She also knew for a fact that her dad had some mini collection of weapons in their basement. She didn't dare to ask why. She didn't really care. She was just glad that he did because they really need it right now.

As soon as she stepped into the backyard of the house where everyone was scattered, her eyes immediately went to Rachel, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Santana was sitting in front of her trying to calm her down but Rachel just kept crying... until Puck yelled out, "Holy shit Quinn!" and then ran to hug her. Everyone's heads turned to where she was standing, including Rachel's. Rachel looked at Quinn who turned her head away. She couldn't look at Rachel. She knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself from running over to her and holding her close. But she knew she couldn't. She just wished she knew why.

Quinn said nothing while everyone turned back to continue what they were doing before Puckerman's outburst. Puck let go of Quinn, thankful that his baby mama was safe. He'd always have a connection with her, from the day he found out that she was pregnant with his baby until he died. He looked at her face and already knew what she was thinking… or who she was thinking about. Everybody knew. No one ever said anything about it. But they all knew.

"She feels really bad right now. She'd barely said anything at all since we got here. She wouldn't stop crying, said she messed up and that she should've waited."

Rachel had calmed down by now and was sitting on a bench with her back towards Quinn, Santana next to her left. Brittany was standing on the other side of Santana. Mercedes' backyard was big, big enough to contain an open field. Her house was in the part of Lima where the rich people lived, on a hill, secluded. She looked around the open view of the valley but her eyes always ended up to wherever Rachel was.

"You should go over there." Puck said breaking Quinn's internal debate of doing just that.

"I don't know Puck." Quinn admitted. "She doesn't want to be with me." She looked down at her shoe and lifted her left foot up. When did she step on gum?

"Just go." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked towards Sam and the boys who were gathered next to the barbecue grill, discussing their plan for the next few weeks.

She stood there for what seemed like forever until she lost control of her feet, which seemed to be moving towards Rachel.

Rachel was talking to Santana when she came up behind them. There was a space between Rachel and Tina on the bench which she carefully occupied as Rachel's voice began to fade.

Quinn panicked. She turned to Tina to ask how she was.

"I'm good Quinn. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

It was only polite to ask someone how they were when they asked you that same question first. Quinn didn't want to talk to Tina. She wanted to talk to Rachel.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay Tina."

"… Thanks…. Quinn." Tina replied slowly as she got up. She knew why Quinn was there. And it wasn't to talk to her.

Quinn held her breath as Tina walked away. She closed her eyes and slowly turned to Rachel, who was turned towards listening to Santana and away from Quinn.

She felt Rachel tense up.

Rachel turned to sit straight, her eyes not daring to look at anything but her hands on her lap.

Quinn sat closer when Rachel sighed as they both looked at Rachel playing with her fingers on her lap, neither saying anything, both with pained expressions on their face.

They were interrupted once again when they heard Puck's voice yelling.

"Everyone get into the cars now!" They heard him say when they both looked up. They turned their heads to the right, towards wherever Puck was looking.

Quinn's mind went off when she saw them. They were a group of people, just like them. The civil thing to do was to go over to them to find out what they wanted. But they were past being civil. This group was carrying weapons. They didn't look like they wanted to talk. They looked like they just wanted to steal their weapons and kill whoever didn't want to join them.

She knew they were judging these people. She knew that they could just be willing to share. But they couldn't risk it. Quinn wouldn't risk it. She wouldn't risk Rachel. This was war. They had to survive. Kill or be killed. For Rachel.

Before they could react, a spear flew over them and shattered the glass door of the house.

What the actual fuck? They had spears? Where the fuck do they even get spears? Did they actual make those things?

She immediately shut down her thoughts and went into war mode. She grabbed Rachel's hand and ran across the field towards where all their cars were parked. She looked back as things were being thrown at them, making sure Rachel wasn't in direct line of anything being thrown.

She held onto Rachel's hand as desperately as she could, pulling her forward has hard as she could.

Then she felt Rachel's hand let go of hers.

Oh no.

She turned around to see Rachel on the floor.

She ran to her.

"No no no no no." She said as she hovered over Rachel crying in pain.

She let out a gasp when she saw a knife that had been thrown and lodged into the right side of Rachel's just.

"Baby listen to me. I'm gonna remove the knife okay? It's going to hurt but I have to remove it because it's just gonna get in the way."

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes as Quinn put her hands around the knife.

"It'll be okay baby I promise just don't leave me."

She cried as she pulled the knife out as quickly as she could. She cried when Rachel yelled out in pain and went limp.

"Baby? No baby. Come on. You're okay. Oh god you're okay."

She held her breath as she picked Rachel up, trying desperately not to lose control. She was already sobbing uncontrollably but she knew she had to focus to get Rachel back to safety.

She got to Puck's SUV and he helped her bring Rachel into the car. She took her jacket off and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulder to contain the wound.

Rachel remained in her arms as the cars drove off into whatever direction Puckerman was leading them to.

She stared at the unconscious girl in her arms and cried.

"Don't leave me. Rachel please don't leave me."

"Please." She whispered and held onto Rachel as desperately as she could until she let sleep takeover.


End file.
